Pain
by Ariel4891
Summary: A songfic taking place after the season finally. Zuko finally gets hit with the reality of his betrayal, so what does he do?...read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, or the characters. I don't own this song either.**

song: Pain by Three Days Grace  
rating: T  
pairing: zutara

**A/N**: this songfic takes place after the season finally.this just popped out of my head. I am a firm believer that Zuko didn't betray anyone, that he has a elaborate plan to overthrow Azula but like i said, this just popped in my head so i had to write it.

* * *

******Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

He looked into the mirror above his bathroom sink, but he didn't see himself, he saw a traitor. Finally someone was willing to give him a second chance, but he gave that up to restore his honor, so that his father wouldn't think he's worthless. He looked away with a sigh and made his way to the front door of the earth kings palace.

******You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand  
**

As he walked thorough the main road he saw that the town didn't notice that they were under Firenation rule, he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't notice a herd of wild hamsters run through their main street. Zuko sighed when he saw a family laughing together, he wanted that. Bad.

He decided to go outside Ba Sing Se to the one grove of trees that he knew about; maybe he would meditate or swim in the river.

******Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**

He exited the city with out issue, _maybe that's why it was so easy to conquer this town, it's so easy for people to come in and out,_ Zuko thought humorlessly.**  
**

******Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand  
**

He came to the river took off his shirt, and sat on the bank. Meditating was a good way to organize your thoughts; he sat down and contemplated what had happened in the last few days.

******Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain**

_Maybe I should just end it all,_ Zuko thought as he sat there. _I betrayed my uncle, and lost my only chance of getting a new friend all in one day! _ A tear seeped down Zuko's cheek as he thought of all the things he had done to his loved ones.

******I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you.**

Zuko stood up and started to wade into the water, when he got about waist deep, he completely submerged himself underwater. He planned to swim to the bottom and stay there for the rest of his life. He didn't want to hurt anyone ever again.

**You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you**  
******I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later**

As his vision started to fade, he saw a figure coming toward him. _Maybe the angles have come to get me_, Zuko thought as he blacked out.

******Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**

Zuko awoke with a jolt of pain. Startled, he looked up and saw the avatar's companion standing over him with a worried look on her face.

****** Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**

No words here exchanged, she silently sat down next to Zuko and embraced him in a warm hug.

******Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**

Tears started to flow down his cheek as he realized he probably wasn't as alone as he thought he was. Just sitting with her was enough to give him the courage to keep living. Maybe he was forgiven after all.

* * *

**A/N**: Vimuku told me that I should write a pointless songfic, or porn..., to get past my writers block...so this is the child of her advise. I dedicate this to you, Vimuku. I'll just go and play runescape now...

My sister made me sit through the movie Grease 2...I swear I lost all my braincells...then i sat down and wrote this, thats why the grammar is messed up. **WORST MOVIE EVER!**


End file.
